The Inspiration of a Child
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Buffy,Angel,the Charmed Ones and co. are sent to protect a child who's soul is entwined with that of a muse. To do that they will need to overcome their differences and learn to work together. Buffy4/Angel1 but w/ Fred,Gunn,and Wesley..
1. The Council

Ok, so I just thought of this fic yesterday as we were riding in the car, tell me whatcha think!

(P.S. - the image is more like a holographic display, just magical!)

_**It was supposed to be an experiment, to test and see if a child could hold the power…**_

_**Or it was until the underworld wanted her…**_

"This meeting is called to find protectors for the child," Ezekiel said from his position at the head of the silvery table.

"We need to determine who has enough power to protect the muse," the male oracle said as he sat next to Ezekiel. Both were at the head of the table. The summit had been called; the Elders and Powers that Be had met to decide who would protect the child.

"As you all know," Ezekiel began. "Many years ago it was decided to see if an ordinary human child could handle the powers of a muse. So when the child was born she was taken and we placed the spirit of the muse inside her. The spirit and soul entwined themselves and became one." A misty screen like a projection rose up from the middle of the table, on it was the form of a girl who was about 15; she had brown hair that fell to her shoulders and beautiful blue-green eyes. " Since then we have kept careful watch over her, she is doing well with the powers, in fact we predict that she may be able to join the fight, but she's not ready yet. She has no idea what's at stake, or how to use the powers we bestowed on her. We must find protectors for her, who can keep her safe until she can be taken to magic school to begin her destiny. Who do you suggest?" Ezekiel asked the oracles.

"We will give our two best warriors for the cause," the female oracle told him tapping the table twice to change the screen. Soon it showed a blonde teen and another man with dark hair fighting vampires. "The slayer and the vampire with the soul."

"We will give our three best," Lucas an Elder said as he changed the screen to show three women mixing a potion. "Three witches known as the Charmed Ones."

"Ours will not work together easily," the female oracle told them. "They are in love and could put the girl in great danger if they go too far."

"We must fix that then," Ezekiel said.

"Can the child fix it herself?" Artimus another elder asked. "Has she not seen what they've been through, we could bind the vampire's soul. Then at a later date when the girl has gained her full powers she can turn him human? Or we could even summon the children then?" Ezekiel looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding in agreement.

"I believe that could work. What do you say oracles?"

"I think it is appropriate," the male oracle commented.

"Yes," the female oracle replied, a smile gracing her face. She had always had a liking of the slayer and vampire.

"Then it's settled. Gage, tell Jenny she is being reassigned for the week, she is not to tell the vampire what has happened yet. We shall give him full custody. Give the girl anything she wishes to take with her."

"Ok," Gage said the smirk on his face suggesting his approval, then he orbbed out.

"We officially close this meeting," Ezekiel and the male oracle said together, hitting the table once so that it vanished in a cloud of white smoke as everyone went to finalize their preparations.

Why- I changed it because I've had this story going through my head for like a week now. In the story Angel meets this little girl while he's still in NY and she befriends him and she doesn't care that he's a vampire or anything. They become really close and he begins to see her as his little sister and she begins to see him as her older brother. He even gives her a necklace that used to belong to Kathy. One night demons broke into her house and killed her parents and little sister, she was spending the night with a friend. She was then taken by the Elders and placed in our demension, she was 8 when this happened. Angel was heartbroken and assumed that she too had been killed by the demons and went back to his old ways when Whistler found him to show him Buffy. Anyway the girl back in our world had been given fake memories and put in with a new family there she began watching the show and becoming addicted to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When the girl was 15 something awful happened to her (can't tell ya yet cause that's gonna be a big shocker for Angel) So that's when the Elders and Powers decided the muse had to come home, and who better to protect her than her big brother and his soulmate? If you haven't caught on Angel's sister, the girl, is the child who has the muse inside her...she's also a potential slayer. They figured the expirament would work better that way, the muse, slayer, and girl mixing make an interesting combination.

So, that's kinda where this stories going. Please if you think of something to make it better or I've mispelled something tell me, I'll take it underconsideration and see if I can work it in. But no bad reviews please, I either get sad or defensive and will haunt you till you extemely sick of me. lol Thanks for reading the randomness that just popped into my head and changed the story.

P.S.- Their will be some Riley and Kate bashing in later chapters. I'm going to try to do an evil Riley, which is a first for me I usually just send him off looking sad. I don't know what I'll do about Kate yet, but I've got to get rid of her. (Shudders at the thought of Kate and Angel)

Phoenix


	2. Surprise

**Hey so I've changed the first chappie a little cause I decided I'm going to set this in season 3! (I really don't think Angel and Buffy should ever have had to put up w/ all that anyway) Somehow though I'm going to figure out how to work Kate and Riley in here still (whew should be really easy) - sacasam is my best quality...lol. Anyway heres the next chappie. Ignore the charmed ones as protectors for now. If I really get the time to work on this the way I want they'll be in like the last few chappies right now all you need to know is that whitelighters are like gaurdian angels for good witches and that they have powers to heal. They are ruled by these guys called the elders (last chappie) who are like the powers. So I guess that all, on with the story...**

**Chapter 2: The dead DO tell tells...**

** Buffy and Angel walked quickly to the school.**

**"Why does it have to be now?" Buffy complained as they strode down the street. "Why couldn't it wait till tomorrow."  
"Maybe somethings happening tonight?" Angel suggested. "It has to be big if he wants me there too."**

**"Very true," Buffy agreed sullenly. Pushing open the doors they entered the library to stop dead in their tracks.**

**"Mrs. Calendar?" Buffy asked shocked. Before them was the teacher both thought long since dead and another girl. She had brown hair and pretty blue-grey eyes. **

**"Hello Buffy, Angel," Jenny replied smiling warmly at them. "You both came quickly. Rupert thought you'd be another few minutes at least."**

**"What's going on here?" Buffy asked Giles her eyes searching him for signs of an explination.**

**"Jenny says that she became a whitelighter when she died," he told her his eyes not leaving Jenny as if afraid she would disappear at any moment.**

**"A white-what?" Buffy replied confused.**

**"A whitelighter, their like gaurdian angels for good witches. And they have healing powers," the girl on Jenny's left filled in before she could.**

**"Yes, I've been assaigned to be Jacklyns whitelighter. Also, I've been told to get Angel's signature on the gaurdianship papers. After that I'll be dropping in maybe once a week to check up on her."**

**"JJ?" Angel asked eyes rivited on the girl looking her over, trying to find the child he once knew in this fifteen year old.**

**"Hey Angel," she replied shyly. She was a bit more...tame, than the JJ he knew but it was her. Before anyone knew what was happening he had rushed over and scooped her up in a hug.**

**"I thought you were dead" he whispered setting her down and brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes.**

**"I'm to stubborn to die" she told him sarcastically. Grinning she took out a necklace from beneath her shirt. "Survived two demensions." Angel fingered the necklace. It was silver with the word 'Mo Deirfiur'. If there was any doubt before this erased it. The necklace had originally been Kathy's , but he had given it to JJ for her 7th birthday. **

**"I can't believe it. Where were you?" Angel asked forgetting that there were others in the room. (Well not forgetting Buffy was in the room. He just didn't care if she heard him talking to JJ.) **

**"I can tell you more about that," Jenny said bringing him back to reality. "The elders and powers thought she was in to much danger here and placed her in another demension."**

**"Who is she?" Buffy interupted. Angel was treating this girl like family and she wanted to know why!**

**"She's my sister."**

**Sorry I have to stop now cause my sister wants me off and she's being really annoying about it too! I also have to get some books back to the library. That and do a bunch of stupid science homework that was actually due yesterday. Again really srry. Review please! :) Five-by-Five**

**Phoenix**


	3. Scared to Death

**Hey, Srry this took so long to get up. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time...**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me..'cept Jacklyn.**

**Distribution: Just ask me! :)**

**Feedback: Please, just no flames...I tend to take them badly**

Chapter 3: Scared to Death

Angel sat down and watched JJ eagerly glance over some new books, that he had found for her at their favorite book shop, that he thought she would like. It was three different quartets, all by the same author, linked by characters that appeared in later books as well as their own. JJ loved series books and she loved fantasy books so there was no doubt that she would love these. She pushed a lock of brunette hair, cut in shaggy layers now, back from her face.

"Do you like them?" Angel asked as he handed her a coffee from starbucks and took a seat beside her on the couch.

"Their Perfect!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her own curious, blue-grey eyes found his dark, soulful brown ones. "You didn't have too."

"No, but I love to see that look on your face," he said giving her is special little half smile. JJ returned it with one of her own.

Though they were not blood relations that often looked it. JJ's brunette hair was the same shade as Angel's and the cute little half smile that had once been his alone was now often mirrored on the younger girls face. JJ, however, was long and thin with pretty, curious, blue-grey eyes as opposed to Angel who was well muscled with choclate brown eyes. Both were pale from a lot of time spent indoors and they both tended to dress in dark, less conspicuous colors. They shared a love of books and drawing as well. More than once, if they didn't have a case to work on, they could be found in one of their rooms reading to each other. Angel, who was more advanced, could often by seen looking over JJ's shoulder or guiding her hand as she sketched in her sketchbook that was hidden from everyone but him.

"Have you finished your homework?" Angel asked, knowing the answer before she even told him.

"Yeah," she said as she looked over the map of the made up country that the first book took place in. JJ was home schooled by Angel. Not only was she very advanced for her age, completing work several grades ahead of her own, but she also need the extra time to continue her slayer training.

"Alright then, go ahead and start them like I know you dieing too and we'll skip training today," he told her leaning back against the couch. "I have to stop by the station to see about a new case Kate may have for us and I'll do a quick sweep afterward so you can just stay in tonight." Normally there would have been no complaint about skipping patrol for one night, but when he mentioned Kate JJ tensed and scowled as she gave a dissproving shake of her head.

"No, the books can wait. I'll go with you to see Kate." Angel wasn't sure if JJ had a reason to dislike Kate or only disliked her because Cordy did. One thing was for sure, she never left them alone together. She carefully put the first book in her bag and placed the rest in a stack on the table to take to her room later.

"Ok, tell Cordy so no one worries," he said grabbing her duster as well as his own...

BANGEL4EVER!

Several minutes later they were driving toward the police station in Angel's black GX convertable. Country music drifted from the speakers as JJ mouthed out the words to each song played on the station. Angel shook his head as a smilie of amusement played about his lips. Sometimes he still had trouble remembering JJ was from the south.

When he had first met her she had been five years old and losing the traces of her accent after a year in New York. After her parents murders (and that of her little sisters) she had been sent to live with an "uncle" in Tennessee. Special circumstances, she carried the spirit of a muse inside her and had the potential to be a slayer, caused the PTB and the Elders to place her in a parallel demension. Her "uncle had abused her as soon as she had set foot in his door and had raped her repeatedly since she was 12. When she finally returned to her home demension at 14 she had been scared and haunted by nightmares. She didn't tell Angel until a week later and they had invited everyone over to celebrate her 15th birthday, which had been neglected by her uncle as usual. A sleepover with Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia that night was interrupted when they had been startled awake by screams to find JJ tossing and turning in the middle of a nightmare.

Thinking of Buffy was painful and he tried not to do it too often...tried but didn't succeed. Especially after he found out about her new boyfriend...

He tried to clear his head as they turned into the police station. Once they were inside they quickly found Kate and made their way over.

"Angel, Jacklyn, thanks for coming," she greeted them; standing to shake their hands. " We've seen a string of murders recently that I believe are more your expertise than ours." She shifted through the files on her desk looking for the one she needed. Finding it she handed it to Angel. He handed the top photograph to JJ after he glanced at it. She grimaced as he silently handed her one after another all the same. Young women all with hair as white as snow, all with terrified expressions, and all with marks carved into their chests were it met their collar bone. A strange rune f sorts surrounded by a six point star.

"They were all found inside locked rooms, no signs of forced entry anywere and all were in perfect health till they died. The coroner believes that they died of heartattcks, it's as if they were scared to death." JJ's eyes widened at this last bit. She looked back down at the pictures shocked.

" I've never encounter a demon who could scare someone to death, or even heard of one, but I'll get the team on it," Angel told her looking at the photos again as JJ passed them back. "Do you mind if I take this file with me?" Kate shrugged.

"I can't do anything with it anyway."

"I'll call you when we get something," Angel told her getting up. JJ followed his lead and got up too.

"Thanks Angel," Kate smiled at them and they began to make their way back through the station.

"I guess those books will have to wait a little longer," JJ comented as they stepped back outside to begin their newest case.

B/A 4EVER

So what do ya think? I know its kinda short, but I was trying to fit in some background to get it started. I know you guys are probably like ..."Wait, what happened at the end of the last chapter?" She jumped a season! Well don't worry I'll explain most of the backstory in flashbacks and the Scooby gang will make their appearance soon too!! (Sadly they must also bring Fishboy with them..Ah well, I can't mock him if he's not here...well I can it's just not as fun.) Also I know theres probably alot of grammer and spelling mistakes, but I'm awful at that stuff...if anyone knows of a beta who would be any good at that stuff please tell me! I'm awful at trying to find a beta, but I really need one...(maybe I'm just really picky..lol) Well Review!!Ciao, 5-b-5

Phoenix


	4. It's Time

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this has taken forever to get up! I've had it on my computer for so long and I ment to get it up, but,…really I have no excuse..but I am srry!!! Here's the new chapter…

Chapter 4:

Jacklyn deftly maneuvered her jeep through the LA city traffic. She briefly wondered when she had become the 'errand girl' as she pulled up in front of the book shop Wesley had sent her to; she listened to the last lines of the song before yanking the keys from the ignition and throwing them in the front pocket of her backpack. Slinging the small blue pack on her shoulder she got out and headed to the entrance. Keeping a sharp eye on the gang across the street; she found herself wishing that for once these occult book shops that Wes liked so much could be in a less gang infested area.

The bell above the door echoed in the near empty book shop and the man at the front desk scowled at his newest customer.

"Why can't you thiefs stay out of my shop?" he growled. He had grey hair and looked to be in his late sixties. JJ figured the gang across the street had come in here one to many times for his comfort.

"Sorry, Wesley Wyndom Price sent me? I'm here for a…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, " Demons of Emotions pt. 2?"

"Why would Price send a kid?" the owner asked suspiciously.

"I'm his boss's younger sister," she told him. "Do you know Angel?"

"No."

"Oook," JJ said thinking quickly. She took her cell phone out of her back pack. Pressing 9 she clicked talk and waited for Wes to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yah, Wes? The guy at the shop doesn't believe you sent me. Can you tell him I just came to get your book?"

"Alright, let me speak to him."

"Thanks Wes," JJ held the phone out for the shop keeper. The surly man grunted and took the phone.

-----------

Several minutes later JJ had the book wrapped and bagged sitting in the passenger seat as she wove her way back to the Hyperion hotel. When she stepped through the door she saw everyone hard at work. She herself hadn't slept in three days. All of them were working on little or no sleep, they kept going simply because the body count had escalated from 3 to 6 in one week.

"Ah, Mr. Spencer gave it to you then?" Wesley remarked seeing her package.

"Only after two forms of ID and I showed him these…" she replied annoyance leaking into her voice as she pointed at her sharp vamp teeth. She handed the book to Wesley and tossed her bag beside the couch before she flung herself down beside Angel with a tiny growl of frustration. Angel looked guiltily into her now red eyes (slightly flecked with gold). JJ smirked wearily at him and laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Angel felt the tension leave and knew she had returned to normal. He gently slid one arm behind her back and one beneath her legs as he picked up her slight frame with ease.

"You need sleep," he told her gently.

"No, we've got to research," she protested her eyes still closed. Angel quietly carried JJ upstairs to her room.

"Sleep, you'll be no good researching if you can't see two words in front of you…"he told her as he gently laid her down on the cool sheets and placed the comforter over her small frame leaving a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, Night Angel"

"Goodnight Twix," he said using the nickname she had given him all those years ago. Even though she was already half asleep she smiled back at him.

********  
_"So Angel's a nickname?" the five year old asked him trying to understand the changes in his name over the years._

"_Sort of," Angel agreed._

"_I've always wanted a cool nickname," JJ told him wistfully. _

"_You do have a cool nickname," he told her quickly. She raised one little eye brow. "Well I think it's a good nickname…" he muttered as he shifted his position on the new couch._

"_I've got it!" JJ said looking up at him excitedly. "Your night, but you're my brother, E's day, but she's my sister. So I'm in the middle, I'm twilight. That's too long to say all the time though… how about Twix?" Angel tried to keep up with her rapid thinking._

"_I'm not your brother though, at least not really."  
_

_"Yes you are," JJ told him seriously. "You're my brother in here," she pointed to her heart. "Elizabeth is my sister through blood, but I love her in here too, just like I love you in here."_

"_I love you too Twix," Angel said scooping her up into a hug._

"_So you like the name?" JJ asked once again excited. _

"_Yeah, it's cute. Besides if a vampire was to have a human sister I think Twix would be a very appropriate nickname for her." Angel agreed as JJ climbed on his lap._

"_Good, now here's the new book I told you I found at the library," she told him handing him a slim book. The front said Box Car Children no.# 1…_

_********_

Angel started her cd and slipped quietly from the room. Back downstairs everyone was talking about JJ's 17th birthday in two days. They had already asked Lorne if they could use his club. Lorne had told them anything they wanted they could use for the little kittens birthday. Angel smiled as he remembered the argument they'd had over whether or not JJ could get an actual kitten.

"Angel," Cordy called brining him back from his thoughts. "I found this on the floor," she began as she handed him a drawing. "I think we should invite them too, since it_ is _her birthday…" It was a sketch JJ had drawn of the AI team and the Scooby gang, at her birthday from the looks of the happy birthday banner. It was posed like a picture Angel and Buffy in the center, the Angel in the picture had one arm draped around her shoulders. On his left was JJ and Rylan, they were holding hands and smiling brightly. On Buffy's left was Giles and Jenny and in front sitting in chairs or standing near them was everyone else. He smiled softly at his sister's wishful thinking. It was an unspoken agreement between them that JJ thought that Buffy and him would always love each other and he thought that she would eventually move on.

"Your right," he agreed still looking thoughtfully at the sketch.

"I'll call Willow," Cordy said getting up and moving to the phone. Angel sat down and studied the picture. Only JJ could draw Buffy like he saw her. She was also the only one who could draw him the way Buffy saw him too. Their picture selves looked extremely happy.

"Hey Willow," he heard Cordy say into the phone. "Yeah we're fine. I wanted to ask you something, JJ's 17th birthday is coming up in a couple of days… Yeah, she is growing up… We were wondering if the gang could come up for the day and celebrate?....Mhmm…yeah. Ok we'll see you then." She looked up at Angel with a smile.

"Good news? Their coming. Bad news? Spike and Riley have to come too," she informed him. Angel rolled his eyes in mention to Spike, but when he heard Riley he froze. He didn't want to see that commando with his hands all over Buffy. It hurt to even think about it.

"It's only for one night Angel. Don't forget, it's for JJ. They'll be gone before you know it," Cordy assured him. Angel nodded. It's for JJ, he thought. Gunn looked confused.

"Angel man," he said. "Is this your girl?" he pointed at Buffy in the picture that JJ had drawn. Angel nodded. Gunn pointed at Rylan.

"So whose this?"

"Rylan Drake," he told Gunn with a smile. "He is-was JJ's boyfriend."

"How come you didn't scare him off? Did he know?" Gunn asked. Cordy and Angel shared a smile.

"He knew and he wasn't the type that you could easily scare off," Angel replied shaking his head. "He loved her..."

"...And she loved him," Cordy finished with a sigh. "What is it with you O'Conner's and finding this forbidden love thing?"

"Hers isn't forbidden," Angel reminded her. "I told her we could fly her down or arrange visits for them. She said it would be too hard and that he deserved the chance to find someone else who could be there for him completely."

"Yes, I wonder where she got that from?" Cordy asked sarcastically. "I mean come on do you both like being miserable?"

"We're not miserable," Angel protested though he was fairly certain that they were.

"Angel, man, have to agree with Cordy on this one. You two are far from happy," Gunn told him. A swirl of bright blue and white lights materialized to their left and they turned to see Jenny standing beside them.

"Hey Jenny," Angel greeted looking up at JJ's whitelighter. "Any news?"

"No, but I need to speak to JJ about something. Is she here?"

"Yeah, but she needs some sleep," Cordy explained. "She's been up three days straight. Even with her slayer boost she's exhausted."

"I'll just leave her a note then," Jenny said disappearing again.

"That's still so cool," Gunn muttered under his breath.

-----------------

Up in JJ's room Jenny shook the younger girl awake.

"JJ, JJ," she whispered hoping that Angel wouldn't come up to check on her soon. "JJ, it's time," she repeated. JJ sat up quickly and looked at Jenny with wide hopeful eyes.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you turn 17 in two days. We need to prepare you," Jenny told her holding out her hand. "Come on before Angel decides to come check on you." JJ put her hand in Jenny's and they orbed out.

So there's the next chappie…kinda short, but I've been sick for a couple of weeks now and I'm too tired to write much more. I'm sorry it took so long, this has been setting on my computer for months just waiting for me to do some touch ups. We've had a lot of computer problems and I've been distracted with two or three other stories so this one kinda fell off the grid. I hope everyone likes it and I promise to try and update quicker now that I've finished this new chapter! R and R!

-Phoenix

p.s.-I'll explain the whole vamp thing w/ JJ later.


	5. Everything Happens Eventually

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: Well, I figured since I was updating my LOTS fanfic I should update this one! Hope you like...

Chapter 5: Everything Happens Eventually

"Are you nuts? You think that she would choose that fishboy over her soulmate? Please…she has better taste than that," JJ scoffed as she paced in front of the council table. "No, she'll choose Angel. Our problem will be convincing the others that this is right; that they belong together."

"I agree," Gage told the other Elders and the two Oracles. "Both groups have some prejudices against the union."

"I'll handle it," JJ assured them. "I've been working on a plan ever since I got here. I worked out everything last year, before graduation. Of course that was when I thought I would be able to stop us from leaving, but **NO, y**ou guys wanted to wait, to test them, make sure that they put their own happiness last. Angel was human for goodness sake! You couldn't have given him some super strength so that he could fight along side Buffy and left him that way?"

"He traded his humanity for the slayer's life," the male Oracle stated annoyed. "He knew what he was doing."

"No, he knew that he had one option. Besides you and I both know that he got the short end of the stick on that deal. I mean everyone knows that Buffy dies at the end of season 5!" The council winced at her choice in words. "Well, I'm going to rectify that mistake in some ways. The rest will just have to be fixed with time." JJ looked up at the council. "I'll do the binding on my birthday, when everyone is there. Be ready to back me up on this," she half growled. "Or I'll make your lives a nightmare."

"We'll follow through with our agreement," Ezekiel assured her. The others nodded, the female oracle was even smiling in anticipation. "You worry about following through with yours."

"Oh, don't worry," JJ replied with a mischivious grin. "I've got my part under control."

-------------

"JJ," Angel called knocking on her door. "JJ are you awake?"

"One minute!" JJ called back stuffing her 'special' laptop and her files into her chest under the nightstand. "Ok, you can come in," she told him laying down on her bed and flipping on the tv.

"Hey," Angel said smiling at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," JJ replied thinking about the three cups of coffee she'd had to stay awake long enough to make sure everything was in order before crashing for an hour. Angel frowned and sat down next to her.

"You don't look like you've slept long enough," he replied running a hand over her cheek. JJ yawned and shook her head.

"Probably not," she agreed knowing that he would insist on her going back to sleep whether she wanted to or not. She would need to sleep sometime if she expected to pull everything off on Friday. Angel pulled her comforter back up.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered. "I'll wake you up later."

"Angel," JJ called. Angel paused at the door and turned to look at her. She smiled at him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you too," he told her giving her his little half grin. JJ returned it with one of her own and closed her eyes. Maybe it was finally going to happen…after all, doesn't everything happen eventually?

--------------

Wow, two chapters right after the other…does that help make up for not updating in so long? I like this chapter cause I love seeing someone yell and vent about all the frustrating stuff to the Elders and Oracles…it's funny. Anyway…the birthday will happen soon, and I will be explaining more about the demon too….

5-B-5

Phoenix


End file.
